bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tony Montana
Tony Montana (feat. Yankie) es la octaba canción del primer mixtape de Suga, Agust D. Esta canción contene partes de otra original: "James Brown - It’s Man’s Man’s Man’s World". Guía *Suga *Yankie / Jimin Letra Romanización=Hey gentleman Wait a minute neon naega manghagil gido haji Sorry I have no problem shit Mo money mo problem shit I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana seonggonggwa haengbok gateun deut dalla heona deo keun seonggongeul wonhae deo manheun buwa hwolssin keodaran myeongye doni nareul jjoccgireul wonhaji donman jjoccneun goemureun doeji anhgil nan gidohae namui silpaereul baraji anhgiro hae nae gajokgwa fan geurigo team choeuseone geurae don beolja nae wondaehan yamangeun jom nopa The world is yours ije jeonsegyega god damn nae sonane Hey gentleman Wait a minute neon naega manghagil gidohaji Sorry I have no problem shit Mo money mo problem shit I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana deo keun kkum hope koriandeurim swiwo boyeo one two three ain’t no gawibawibo gongsikjuip ttwieodeulmyeon you gone bleed by my feet nege tuip molpin yeogin nae beullak oh ppaeseo neoui suip andeure anhamuin bangmangi seuwing 4 5 6 7 8 9 keurim Get the money uh on my mind han tang han dwien liquor shot (let’s fly) Like a butterfly get high meori wireul bwa neone wireul jinaga saekkya Fuck it imi neoksi nagassji ni sangtae geurogiya byeoril eopsi neulkeoman ganeun hiphabe jomiya ya niga mwolhaedo yaya ya niga mwolhae eo? andwae hanbeoneun bwajwo ni tujeong beulla beulla Yeah fuck the system I say good bye bye mitbadakbuteo tapkkaji baksal Yeah fuck your mideum I say oh die die Hey gentleman Wait a minute neon naega manghagil gidohaji Sorry I have no problem shit Mo money mo problem shit I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana I know, feel like ㅎ Tony Montana |-| Muster ver.=Hey gentleman wait a minute Neon naega manghagil kido haji sorry i have no problem shit no money no problem shit i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana Seonggonggwa haengbok gateun deut dalla Heona deo keun seonggongeul wonhae Deo maneun buqa hwolssin keodaran myeongye Doni nareul jjotkireul wonhaji donman jjotneun goemuleun doeji angil Nan kidohae Namui silpaereul baraji ankiro hae Nae gajokgwa fan geurigo team choeuseone Geurae don beolja Nae wondaehan yamangeun jom nopa the world is yours Ije jeonsegyega god damn nae sonane Hey gentle man wait a minute Neon naega manghagil kidohaji sorry i have no problem shit mo money mo problem shit i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana Daeche bulka daeche bulka Naega i paneul ssaksseulihae Daeche nuga daeche nuga Sangsangina haetketso Sanyeon jeonen malya Busaneseo chumchudeon geuge baro naya Now world is ours that's true that's true Akseuro sijakhae chejo Ttokttokhi bwara nae area Balbgo itneun yeogineun gocheok I know I know Nideuli yokhaneun meijeo Yeojeonhi nae bonjileun aidol Gyeolgwaneun se gaeyu bilbodeu that's true Hey gentle man wait a minute Neon naega manghagil kidohaji sorry i have no problem shit mo money mo problem shit i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana (ain't no problem shit) i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana (ain't no problem shit yeah) |-| Hangul=Hey gentle man wait a minute 넌 내가 망하길 기도 하지 sorry i have no problem shit mo money mo problem shit i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana 성공과 행복 같은 듯 달라 허나 더 큰 성공을 원해 더 많은 부와 훨씬 커다란 명예 돈이 나를 쫓기를 원하지 돈만 쫓는 괴물은 되지 않길 난 기도해 남의 실패를 바라지 않기로 해 내 가족과 fan 그리고 team 최우선에 그래 돈 벌자 내 원대한 야망은 좀 높아 the world is yours 이제 전세계가 god damn 내 손안에 Hey gentle man wait a minute 넌 내가 망하길 기도하지 sorry i have no problem shit mo money mo problem shit i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana 더 큰 꿈 hope 코리안드림 쉬워 보여 one two three ain’t no 가위바위보 공식주입 뛰어들면 you gone bleed by my feet 네게 투입 몰핀 여긴 내 블락 oh 뺏어 너의 수입 안드레 안하무인 방망이 스윙 45 6789 크림 get the money uh on my mind 한 탕 한 뒤엔 liquor shot (lets fly) like a butterfly get high 머리 위를 봐 너네 위를 지나가 새꺄 fuck it 이미 넋이 나갔지 니 상태 그로기야 별일 없이 늙어만 가는 힙합에 좀이야 야 니가 뭘해도 야야 야 니가 뭘해 어? 안돼 한번은 봐줘 니 투정 블라 블라 yeah fuck the system i say good bye bye 밑바닥부터 탑까지 박살 yeah fuck ur 믿음 i say 오 die die Hey gentle man wait a minute 넌 내가 망하길 기도하지 sorry i have no problem shit mo money mo problem shit i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana |-| Muster Hangul=Hey gentleman wait a minute 넌 내가 망하길 기도 하지 sorry i have no problem shit no money no problem shit i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana 성공과 행복 같은 듯 달라 허나 더 큰 성공을 원해 더 많은 부와 훨씬 커다란 명예 돈이 나를 쫓기를 원하지 돈만 쫓는 괴물은 되지 않길 난 기도해 남의 실패를 바라지 않기로 해 내 가족과 fan 그리고 team 최우선에 그래 돈 벌자 내 원대한 야망은 좀 높아 the world is yours 이제 전세계가 god damn 내 손안에 Hey gentle man wait a minute 넌 내가 망하길 기도하지 sorry i have no problem shit mo money mo problem shit i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana 대체 불가 대체 불가 내가 이 판을 싹쓸이해 대체 누가 대체 누가 상상이나 했겠어 4년 전엔 말야 부산에서 춤추던 그게 바로 나야 Now world is ours that's true that's true 악스로 시작해 체조 똑똑히 봐라 내 area 밟고 있는 여기는 고척 I know I know 니들이 욕하는 메이저 여전히 내 본질은 아이돌 결과는 세 개의 빌보드 that's true Hey gentle man wait a minute 넌 내가 망하길 기도하지 sorry i have no problem shit mo money mo problem shit i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana (ain't no problem shit) i know, feel like ㅎ tony montana (ain't no problem shit yeah) Español= Soundcloud Curiosidades * Para el 3er MUSTER: ARMY.ZIP, Suga presentó esta canción con Jimin. Categoría:Canciones